In this retrospective study covering the 8-year period from 2/76 to 5/84, 19 patients with Hodgkin's disease underwent 64 lymph node aspirations. Of these patients, 17 had suspected Hodgkin's disease with involvement at an inaccessible site. All available cytologic specimens were reviewed to confirm the initial cytologic interpretation. Lymphangiograms were reviewed and lymphangiographic appearance was used as a separate parameter to correlate with cytologic interpretation and the clinical course. This study demonstrated that fine needle aspiration can be useful in diagnosing recurrent Hodgkin's disease, particularly in an inaccessible site, thus avoiding major surgery.